It is well known in the art of spinning to provide a spinning machine including a plurality of chuck jaws, which confixedly hold material to be spun, such as a tubular member. The tubular member is spun in the chuck and a roller is moved transversely of the longitudinal length of the material, such that the roller engages the tube. The roller is then moved in an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tubular member. In this way, the material of the tubular member can be formed into various configurations, such as a reduced diameter neck portion.
As efficient as the spinning process is, one of the difficulties is controlling the length of the end edges of the tubular member while spinning and the overall length after spun. Any discontinuity in the length of the end edges is exaggerated, such that after spinning, the end edges of the material spun could be rather jagged even including sinuous-shaped contours. This discontinuity of the end edges has heretofore required secondary operations to provide a constant length end. Not only is the discontinuity of the end edges a disadvantage, but the secondary operation more than likely requires removal of the tubular member from the chuck jaws, thereby losing any longitudinal registration with the tooling.